


Wormstars

by g00pchii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Rituals, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g00pchii/pseuds/g00pchii
Summary: A bunch of stupid little shorts.I have 0 writing skills but I do have motivation to make really stupid things with the Boys.





	Wormstars

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1st chapter, they're all regular humans! Nothing special, Eichi is just. Satanic enough.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Keito looked down to where Wataru was kneeling on the ground, finishing up drawing some strange sigils on the summoning circle in the middle of the courtyard. "You said yourself that it can easily be messed up. I swear if you damage anything i will give you a l-"

He's silenced by Wataru springing up and pressing finger to his lips, silencing him.   
  
"Shhh… It'll work just fine! Trust me, Right Hand Man! I've done this many times before~" The blue haired boy giggles, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he scuttles behind the other. Without a warning, he pushes him towards the center of the circle. Keito topples forwards and falls, knocking his glasses off as he tries - and fails - to not land face first on the groud.    
  


"Wha-"    
  
He is once more cut off by Wataru chanting a weird incantation, before the circle starts glowing beneath him. It's a bit hard to tell without his glasses and with only the moon's light to see, but something appears to form above him.    
  
"WATARU. WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK IS HAPPENING" He panics, sits up and shoots a glare to him, while patting around where he fell to hopefully locate his lost glasses, but before he even gets a chance to find them, Eichi materializes on top of him and plops down on him, knocking him back to the ground.

"Ah. Hello Wataru. And Keito. Fancy seeing you here" Eichi gives them a smile. "Why have you called me here? Did you require me for something?" 

"No, my dear Keito kun and I simply missed your presence is all."    
  
"I would say I feel the same way, however… Did it really have to be at 4 am??" 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter!! I have the same username there :O
> 
> I post art stuff too 👀👀


End file.
